


Lyra

by parseltonquinq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: genderfluid!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parseltonquinq/pseuds/parseltonquinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds himself falling in love with two different people: Lyra and Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyra

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr as a picfic.

"Harry..." Lyra smirked, her silver eyes twinkling.

She tugged her hair back, knotting it into a bun at the nape of her neck, then dragged the sleeve of her sweater across her eyes, rubbing at the sleek wings and shadow. Harry's jaw threatened to drop as he stared wide-eyed at the person in front of him.

"Wh-Draco?" Harry spluttered, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"The one and only," Draco was watching Harry with a mixture of amusement and hesitancy.

All at once, Harry understood. He understood how it had been possible for him to love both Draco and Lyra so completely and so equally. He understood how such a unique iris could be found on two different people. He understood why his body had seemingly ignited when either Draco or Lyra had been within a ten-foot radius.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Draco shrugged, wiping the last remnants of eyeliner from his face. "I thought it would scare you off." His eyes focused on Harry, and narrowed slightly, wary. "In fact, I'm still not convinced it won't."

Harry felt the corners of his lips tug up and he stepped forward, resting his hands on Draco's hips. "Are you kidding? This just makes you even more special. I'd be a idiot to get rid of you now."

And as their lips brushed against each other, Harry felt Draco's mouth curve up too. 

 

 


End file.
